Glace & Cerejas
by Pipe
Summary: Quando os mortais ultrapassam certos limites,os deuses têm ciumes... e se vingam... Que perigos rondarão o Santuário de Atena e seus habitantes? A paz estará ameaçada?
1. Default Chapter

**GLACÊ E CEREJAS**

CAPÍTULO 01 – INGREDIENTES 

Saori estava lendo um telegrama sorrindo quando Saga entrou.

-Sim, senhorita?

-Recebi notícias de nossos aliados na Grã Bretanha. Vão enviar uma embaixatriz pra cá. Chega agora à tarde.

-Que bom. Faz algum tempo que não tenho notícias de minha irmãzinha.

-Poderá colhe-las em primeira mão, Saga. Quero que você vá busca-la no aeroporto...

Saga primeiro pensou em negar, alegando muito serviço. Mas seu raciocínio rápido teve uma idéia brilhante e ele perguntou o horário de buscar a tal embaixatriz, anotou os dados e se curvou. Avisou Camus que não viria trabalhar depois do almoço porque iria cumprir uma ordem de Saori e foi pra casa. Assim que chegou, foi atrás de Kanon.

-Ô vagabundo! Se tem planos pra hoje à tarde, esquece.

-Porque?

-Saori viu você sem fazer nada e mandou você ir ao aeroporto buscar uma velhota que vem da Bretanha...

Kanon franziu o nariz. Sempre sobrava dessas coisas pra ele. Enfim, o fato dele ser o único cavaleiro sem função definida no Santuário o fazia pau pra toda obra. E ele não reclamava. Era técnico dos times de basquete e vôlei, locutor das partidas de futebol, editor do semanário do Santuário e outras pequenas coisas que deixavam a maior parte da sua semana livre. O fato de morar com o irmão e a cunhada não o incomodava – a casa de Gêmeos tinha duas partes, a privacidade garantida para ambos. Como Terpsicore adorava cozinhar, não se incomodava em alimentar mais uma boca... E como Saga amava irritá-la, Kanon elogiava a sua comida pelos dois. Assim que Kanon saiu depois do almoço, Pipe olhou para Saga:

-E você? Não vai trabalhar mais?

-Não. Tirei a tarde de folga...

-Humpf! Sei. Aposto que era pra VOCÊ ir buscar a tal velhota e você mandou o Kanon no seu lugar. Se alguém vir, vai pensar que Gemini no Saga foi e não que mandou o clone pra poder ficar morgando em casa...

-Oh, Zeus! Sabe que eu casei com você só por causa dessa sua inteligência, não?

-Até hoje EU não sei porque casei com você... Não devia estar no meu juízo perfeito...

Saga tirou a camisa e puxou a mulher para um beijo:

-Abençoada loucura então.

-Você já veio com planos, han?

-Tudo milimetricamente estudado...

-E se eu não tivesse a fim?

-Aí, sim, eu iria pensar que você está maluca... Aonde já se viu, dispensar um tesão feito eu?

-O fato de eu estar grávida de seis meses, do tamanho de um barril, com duas crianças chutando mais que um time de futebol, não te lembra nada, não?

-Claro! Que eu adoro ter aonde pegar numa mulher...

-Zeus! Me casei com um verdadeiro tarado...

-Não viu nada ainda... – Saga ergueu a mulher nos braços, levando para o quarto.

Enquanto isso, no aeroporto, o inocente Kanon dava voltas, observando a mulherada, abençoando o atraso do avião. Estava xavecando com uma bela morena de olhos azuis, que ia embarcar para Montenegro, quando anunciaram o pouso do avião vindo da Inglaterra.

-Opa! Meu avião! Preciso pegar a tal velhinha! Sabe como é, senhoras de idade odeiam ficar esperando e talvez ela não esteja acostumada com muito movimento, pode se sentir mal no meio da multidão...

-Ah, Kanon, você é tão gentil... Se preocupar assim com senhoras de idade...

-Eu sou, baby. Me dê seu telefone... Na próxima vez que você vier à Grécia, eu poderei demonstrar mais explicitamente como sou gentil e atencioso.

A morena riu e passou o numero do seu celular, mais um e-mail. Kanon beijou o papel, pegou na mão dela, beijando também, após o que, puxou-a para beijar na boca e saiu, ainda mandando beijos. Parou no portão de desembarque, esperando. Desceram casais, sem filhos, com filhos, jovens estudantes, até um casal de idade e nada de uma velhinha solitária e assustada. De repente surgiu uma jovem de uns 19 anos, alta, cabelos cacheados na cintura, óculos escuros. Kanon piscou, aturdido. Parecia um tanto familiar. E fecharam a porta de comunicação. Kanon comentou com a moça:

-Com licença, você foi a última a sair?

-Sim, fui.

-Não tem mais ninguém naquele avião?

-Você parece decepcionado. Esperava alguém?

-Sim, uma senhora de idade, que viria da Inglaterra para se hospedar conosco.

-Bem, não há mais ninguém... – a jovem não resistiu mais – Kanon, não está me reconhecendo?

-Perdão? Você me parece familiar, mas não consigo me lembrar da onde...

-Oh, sim? O nome Kátia Sofia te ajudaria?

-Kátia Sofia? Sim, é o nome da minha... – Kanon arregalou os olhos e agarrou a garota e rodopiou com ela – IRMÃ! Zeus, como você cresceu! Está linda...

-Você parece o mesmo... Como se esses anos não tivessem passado pra você... E o Saga?

-Eu vou te contar tudo, maninha... Mas eu preciso saber da minha velhinha...

-Quem é, você sabe o que dela, além de que ela viria da Inglaterra.

-Pra você, posso contar. É a representante dos druidas da Bretanha, que vem se hospedar conosco no Santuário.

Kátia começou a rir, riu até se dobrar, depois enxugou as lágrimas:

-A representante dos druidas sou eu, Kanon. Quem te disse que era uma velhinha?

-Saga me disse que... é verdade... você foi para a Bretanha desenvolver seus dons com a comunidade celta... Mas o nome da tal embaixatriz é Ayan...

-Meu nome céltico. Agora que esclarecemos as coisas, podemos ir?

Durante o percurso até o Santuário, Kanon fez um resumo básico, explicando a juventude dos cavaleiros de ouro, sua atual condição de vida e que agora Saga estava casado.

-Não creio. Achou uma maluca ou uma santa?

-Uma amestradora de feras, talvez. Você vai ver... Com eles, não há rotina. Cada dia é uma batalha diferente...

-Se casou com uma megera, então?

-Eu gosto dela. Cozinha muito bem...

Kátia ficou quieta, esperando passarem pelos portões do Santuário e entrarem na área reservada. Kanon guardou o carro e pediu para levarem as bagagens para a casa de Gêmeos.

-A primeira casa agora é defendida agora pelo Kiki, oops, por Kiril, cavaleiro de Áries. Hey, ruivo! Ta em casa?

-Estou, Kanon. – respondeu uma voz alegre, que veio ao encontro deles. Um jovem, parecendo da mesma idade de Kátia, mas de cabelos alaranjados como se a cabeça estivesse em chamas e grandes olhos verdes tranqüilos, apareceu sorrindo. – Bem acompanhado, hein?

-Mais respeito com minha irmã, moleque.

-Estou tendo o maior respeito, Kanon. Senhorita, Kiril de Áries, ao seu inteiro dispor. – e fez uma enorme reverência.

Kátia sorriu e retribuiu a reverência.

-Obrigada, Kiril. Kátia Sofia, amazona de Gêmeos, sacerdotisa de Avalon, à sua disposição...

Kiki assoviou.

-Altas condecorações, senhorita. Fiquei sabendo que viria uma representante de Avalon para nos ver... Não é muito jovem pra tantos títulos?

-E você, Kiril? Não é muito jovem pra ser um cavaleiro de ouro?

-Touché! Como diria nosso amigo Camus. Na verdade, eu sou cavaleiro há mais de sete anos, desde a morte do meu mestre Mú. Depois que ele ressuscitou, preferiu ficar "na reserva", digamos assim.

-Agora ele é pai de família. – riu Kanon. – Vamos, Kátia. Teremos tempo pras fofocas do Santuário mais tarde. Até mais, Kiki.

A casa de Touro estava vazia e Kanon explicou que Aldebaran estaria às voltas com as compras para o restaurante. Mas Györgia estava lá e foi gentil. Disse que avisaria o Deba da chegada da irmã dos gêmeos.

Na escadaria para a casa de Gêmeos, o cheiro de bolo acompanhava os visitantes.

-Chegaremos na hora certa. Terpsicore está preparando o lanche da tarde e... CUIDADO!

Tiveram apenas tempo de sair do caminho. Um grande cão peludo negro passou por eles, feito um raio.

-Que foi aquilo?

-Taz, o cachorro de Moksha. Onde passa o cão, também passa o dono. Logo você vai conhecer o filho de Mú e Shaka.

Dito e feito. Ouviram o barulho de passos descendo correndo e viram dois garotos de uns cinco anos, um magrelinho de cabelos violetas e grandes olhos azuis, outro mais encorpado, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes pedindo licença para cruzarem a casa de Gêmeos. Saga saiu com eles na plataforma.

-Calma, Moksha. Ele não vai fugir.

-Mas tio Saga! Ele já passou por duas casas sem que a gente conseguisse segurar. Meu baba vai me esfolar vivo... – choramingou o garoto de cabelos violetas.

O cosmo de Saga se ergueu, assim como o dedo indicador, que apontaram na direção que o cachorro seguiu. Sem erguer a voz, ele exclamou "Outra Dimensão" e Taz, assim que pulou pra alcançar a casa de Touro se viu num turbilhão que o levou de novo pro começo da casa de Gêmeos. Kátia, ao ver o cachorro se aproximando, ergueu a mão como se pedisse para que ele parasse e foi essa a atitude do cachorro. Parou no meio deles, sentando-se cansado da correria.

-Oras, eu ia fazer isso... – reclamou Saga. – Kanon, cadê a encomenda que eu te mandei buscar? Não me diga que ficou xavecando de novo, trouxe essa gatinha e esqueceu da embaixatriz de Avalon no aeroporto?

-É assim que recebe a embaixatriz de Avalon, Gemini no Saga? – ironizou Kátia.

-Como? É... Minha senhora! – ele se abaixou num joelho, curvando a cabeça. Os meninos olhavam pra tudo sem entender, mas percebendo que a coisa devia ser séria e abaixaram também.

-Levante-se agora, Saga. E abrace a sua irmã Kátia Sofia, que faz tanto tempo que você não vê, que até se esqueceu de como ela é. – riu Ayan.

Levou alguns segundos para que o cérebro de Saga decodifica-se a mensagem. Ele pulou e ergueu a irmã, não acreditando. Os meninos cochicharam entre si:

-Adulto é tudo maluco, já notou?

-Eles são muito complicados...

-Venha, querida. Venha conhecer sua cunhada. Venham, vocês dois, a tia Pipe já deve estar com o lanche na mesa, o cachorro não vai sair daí até que a gente mande.

-Como foi que ele escapou?

-Ah, a gente ia dar banho nele, mas o Aiorin prendeu a coleira feito o nariz dele...

-O sol daqui a pouco se põe, não é um pouco tarde pra dar banho no cachorro?

-Bom, senhorita, é... Mas...

Kanon deu uma gargalhada.

-Seu baba mandou dar banho no cachorro HOJE, mas vocês ficaram brincando e só se lembraram agora.

-Foi... – gemeu Moksha. – Dia de sermão...

Quando eles se entraram na cozinha, a mesa já estava posta, com geléia, pães, bolo de cenoura, suco, chá, café, Pipe tirando o avental e pendurando.

-Olá, como vai? Sou Terpsicore, a esposa do Saga. Hey, pestinhas, que foi aquilo passando duas vezes pela minha casa? Tinha cheiro de cachorro molhado... – e ela riu gostoso, enquanto estendia a mão para Kátia. – Costumo abraçar os parentes, mas como você pode perceber, ando impossibilitada de ser mais calorosa em minhas recepções ultimamente.

-Tens poderes telepáticos também?

-Não. Mas de vez em quando, seu irmão permite que nosso link mental esteja aberto. Quando é conveniente para ele, óbvio. Sentem-se, sirvam-se, por favor. Todo mundo está em casa, certo, Moksha?

Ayan ficou observando disfarçadamente Pipe servindo os irmãos, os meninos, implicando com Saga, não parecia uma megera, nem tampouco uma amestradora de feras... Parecia uma dona de casa normal, com belos e plácidos olhos castanhos, os cabelos cacheados presos num rabo frouxo, as mãos pequenas sem anéis além da aliança grossa de ouro, o corpo alargado pela gravidez mas sem qualquer outra grama extra de gordura visível.

Depois do lanche, os garotos atrelaram o cachorro na guia e subiram com ele, prometendo só dar banho em Taz no dia seguinte, quando tivesse um sol bom o suficiente para secar todo o pelame do cão. Pipe suspirou, Saga passou um braço pelos ombros dela:

-Os nossos não vão ser assim...

-Oh, não? Se puxarem 10% de você ou do Kanon, já serão infinitamente piores. Desculpe, Kátia, mas a safra de filhos de cavaleiros tem dado cada espécime de arrancar os cabelos...

-Não se engane com o rostinho angelical e a voz macia, não. – riu Kanon. – Essa daí também é uma legítima representante do signo de Gêmeos e da família...

-Psiu, fofoqueiro! Queres dar uma péssima impressão a minha cunhada, a quem acabei de conhecer?

-Bem, não fui eu que explodi a palheta de guache, numa aula de Artes, a uma colega que chamou meu desenho de "borrão de retardados".

-E ela só tinha sete anos... – Saga começou a rir, enquanto Ayan ficava corada.

-Ela não entendia de arte abstrata, oras... Pipe, estás pálida...

-A teimosa só está há muito em pé. – respondeu Saga, puxando uma espreguiçadeira para a mulher e a ajudando a se acomodar. – Consegue ficar uma hora sem se meter em encrenca, enquanto vamos nos apresentar a Atena? Ou preciso te amarrar no pé da cadeira?

O olhar que ela o presenteou surpreendeu Ayan, era pura fúria. Mas a voz parecia calma ao responder:

-O que você acha, meu amor?

-Kanon, fique aqui. Conheço esse tom de voz. Se ela tentar levantar daí, prenda-a na cadeira.

Kátia arregalou os olhos, mas Kanon piscou pra ela. Depois se sentou no puf e colocou os pés inchados de Pipe nas pernas...

-Tem outros métodos de mantê-la quieta, tirano de araque.

-Tem um homem pegando no meu pé, Saga...

-Ele sabe que é o máximo que consegue alcançar sem se machucar... – riu o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – Voltamos já.

N/A: Pronto, cunhadinha, está na área... Mais uma história de família, mas vou procurar colocar um pouco de ação no fic... Bom, explicações:

Estava conversando com a Ayan sobre cronologia. E concordamos que entre a Saga de Hades, quando da morte dos cavaleiros de ouro e as guerras celestiais, até que a paz realmente voltasse ao Santuário, se passaram cinco anos. Nesse período de tempo, se os cavaleiros estão mortos, o tempo pra eles não se passou, pois não? Então, eles ressuscitaram com a mesma idade que morreram, portanto, Shaka e Mú não tinham 27 anos quando Moksha nasceu mas apenas 22... Isso também ajudaria a explicar a juventude do pai de Elektra... Ela pode envelhecer tranqüila, que o pai vai estar sempre jovem ao seu lado...

Agora, já se passaram dois anos desde o fic "Certas conseqüências". Logo os bichos são bichos mesmo, não são mais deuses transformados. Pra poder escrever este fic, vou entregar o final do outro. Os deuses voltam ao normal, mas as crianças não ficam sem "pets". E aguardem... Muitas confusões no Santuário.


	2. capitulo 2

GLACÊ E CEREJAS – CAPÍTULO 02

**APENAS UMA INTUIÇÃO...**

Kátia retirou da mala cartas a serem entregues a Saori e acompanhou Saga até o Templo de Atena. No caminho, cenas de uma vida cotidiana comum, de tempos de paz... Mascara da Morte estava no atelier da Casa de Câncer, produzindo novos vasos de cerâmica. Apenas curvou a cabeça em cumprimento, as mãos sujas de argila... No chão, uma figurinha cheia de barro também fazia arte – de outro tipo e mais divertida com certeza. Saga sorriu:

-Eis Amata, filha de Carlo e Afrodite. Ah, se sua "mãe" visse a cor da bonequinha dela agora...

Máscara da Morte franziu a testa:

-Costumamos tomar banho ANTES de subir... Afrodite teria um ataque se visse o que Amata apronta aqui no atelier... Em dia de pintura já encontrei tinta até dentro das orelhas...

Ayan olhou de novo para a garotinha no chão, com argila no cabelo e acreditou... Não comentou com Saga, mas não teve uma boa impressão de Máscara da Morte... Em Leão, uma Marin enorme estava sentada numa espreguiçadeira, Saga a impedindo de se levantar para recebe-los...

-Descanse... só estamos passando e eu estou mostrando o Santuário a minha irmã.

-Oh, muito prazer. Eu sou Marin, amazona de Águia e esposa do cavaleiro de Leão, Aiolia... E este aqui, que não para de pular dentro de mim, é Aquiles, futuro cavaleiro de Aquário...

-Ou será de Peixes?

-Ah, eu não agüento até o final do mês, Saga... Viram Aiorin? Tenho certeza de que o cachorro do Moksha fugiu até a casa de Áries antes deles pegarem...

-Na verdade, chegou até Touro antes que eu o segurasse...

-Seu filho é um garoto muito bonito, Marin. – respondeu Ayan. – Parece ser bem forte para a idade...

-Sim, mas toda a nova geração parece mais desenvolvida... deve ser porque ao invés de saírem de pessoas comuns, foram gerados com o DNA de cavaleiros. Às vezes tenho medo, Saga.

-Porque?

-Muito poder atrai a inveja dos deuses...

-Quimeras de jovens mães. – ele se abaixou para beija-la se despedindo. – Todas as mães tem pesadelos com seus filhos... Fique tranqüila... Nada vai acontecer com a nova geração enquanto a velha estiver aqui... E quando não estiver mais, a nova já vai saber se defender...

-Amém...

Na casa de Virgem, escutaram os gritos, risadas e latidos. Os garotos estavam brincando... Em Libra, somente as servas cantando enquanto trabalhavam. Saga explicou que Dohko ainda estava nos escritórios do Santuário com Camus.

-Ele é um excelente relações-públicas. Assim que Shion voltar da viagem que está fazendo ao redor do mundo como embaixador do Santuário, Dohko irá também. Eles ficaram muito tempo presos num lugar só, com responsabilidades estressantes. Merecem um serviço mais light...

Na casa de Escorpião, Saga arregalou os olhos. Tessa estava sentada, fazendo tricô, enquanto o gato ruivo deles brincava com os novelos. Ayan colocou a mão no braço do irmão.

-Algo errado?

-Tudo! Tessalonica, o que você está fazendo?

-Oi, tio Saga. Olha, já aprendi a fazer carreirinhas... Logo, vou estar fazendo roupinhas pras minhas bonecas...

-E seu irmão?

-Está jogando videogame com o Milucho. Vou chamar.

Apresentações feitas, Milo riu da surpresa de Saga, revelando que foi tia Manda que resolveu ensinar às meninas o bê-a-bá do tricô. Amata não tinha muita paciência (ooh, que dúvida) mas Tessa e Mion se distraiam bem... Enquanto conversavam, Tessa tinha largado das agulhas pra pegar no outro joystick. Logo estavam aos gritos:

-Ucho! – gemeu Dumas – Tessa me bateu!

-Ucho! – respondeu ela – Ele não sabe perder. Não tenho culpa, seu pamonha, se você não é rápido e não sabe as manhas do jogo.

-Quem é o pamonha?

-Você, ta vendo outro pamonha aqui?

-Cara de croissant de ontem!

Milo ficou sem graça e pediu licença para apartar a briga dos filhos. Saga riu e disse que ia até o Templo... No caminho encontraram Camus e Dohko, descendo pra casa:

-Corre, pingüim, que suas crianças estão voando no pescoço uma da outra...

_-Non te bile pás, mon ami_. – riu o cavaleiro de Aquário. – O dia em que eles não brigarem, aí sim, vou ficar preocupado... Vai vendo como é, que os seus vão ser iguais...

Ao se afastarem, Saga resmungou:

-Ta fácil! Claro que meus filhos não vão ser assim... Os pais deles são outros...

Ayan sorriu. Iria sobrar muito para a cunhada, com certeza...

Aioros estava namorando na varanda... Cumprimentou-os sorrindo, assim como sua companheira... Ayan comentou:

-Nossa, como tem adamitas nesse santuário...

-Oh, sim. Fazem a alegria de Atena... Eram uma raça em extinção quase, de repente, só aqui no Santuário temos seis representantes. Arles foi para Jamiel e Belier já tem mais dois irmãozinhos...

Shura estava afinando um novo violão, cumprimentou-os sorrindo... Aquário estava vazio e em Peixes, Afrodite estava no jardim, de luvas e chapéu de palha, no seu hobby favorito... Ayan perdeu o fôlego:

-Mas que jardim fantástico!

-Olá, Saga. Obrigado, senhorita. Minhas plantinhas andam felizes e satisfeitas mesmo...

-Elas refletem o estado de espírito do dono...

Afrodite sorriu, ficando ainda mais belo:

-Você é muito gentil, Saga. Pipe está fazendo milagres naquela casa de Gêmeos...

Kátia deu uma risadinha abafada atrás da mão. Saga nem ligou.

-Na volta, arrume umas rosas mescladas de laranja e amarelo. Você sabe como ela gosta dessa cor...

-Sim, senhor! Vou ajeitar um bouquet do jeito que ela gosta.

Saori foi gentil e marcaram um jantar no final de semana.

-Terpsicore está passando bem, Saga?

-Ela anda um pouco cansada e seus pés incham demais, mas no geral, sim.

-Me lembro dos gêmeos de Milo... Ele quase não respirava no final da gravidez.

-É diferente dessa vez. Estamos falando de uma gravidez intra-uterina, tudo nos seus devidos lugares... ela não vai se sentir tão mal assim...

Ayan e Saori se entreolharam. Homens! Acham tudo tão simples... Se cumprimentaram novamente e os irmãos começaram a descida. Afrodite já tinha feito um ramalhete com as rosas pedidas. Na casa de Gêmeos, Kanon estava sentado na espreguiçadeira, esperando por eles.

-E a teimosa?

-Foi dormir um pouco. Ela estava cansada...

-Queridinha, vá tomar um banho e descansar... Jantamos depois das oito...

n/a: Nhaa, que capítulo fraco... Mas eu já dei a dica do vai acontecer na fala da Marin... E como eu não terminei o Certas Conseqüências, eu não podia colocar quem Aioros estava namorando na varanda, apesar de ter dado uma pista. A-há! Aguardem...


End file.
